Hocus Pocus Powwow
Hocus Pocus Powwow is a 1968 Looney Tunes short directed by Alex Lovy. Plot Merlin the Magic Mouse and his sidekick, Second Banana, are kicked off a train in the middle of Indian territory. A dopey American Indian, Lo, notices Merlin preparing a meal with his magic hat, and wants the hat for himself. Notes * This is the only Warner Bros.-Seven Arts cartoon to use Warner's version of the falling object whistle, which is used around the end of the cartoon, after Merlin lights up a dynamite to Lo the Indian and blows up, blasting him up until he falls on the ground. * It is also the only Merlin cartoon to use Hanna-Barbera's falling object whistle, used when the Lo spin falls off a cliff. The other Merlin cartoons used instead a different Hanna-Barbera falling object whistle. * Beginning with this cartoon, the color scheme on the "Abstract W7" opening and closing logos are changed, so the background is now blue and the W7 shield is yellow. * The engine on the train is a 4-4-0 (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels), which is called an "American" type due to the large number of the type that were produced and used in the United States. * Merlin's head without his hat is flat in this short, while in "Merlin the Magic Mouse" his head had a tuft of hair. * This cartoon is rarely seen due to perceived politically incorrect content, but made an appearance on Cartoon Network on July 4, 2002. Gallery 710QvXE2wcL. SL1144 .jpg|Lobby Card 198023_10150124652473926_5943246_n.png Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 1.jpg|'Merlin:' Ah, yes, Second Banana, my boy, tonight we open in Powwow City, once again to astound the public of one of my classic performances in the art of prestigi-prestigi- in the art of magic. If our luck holds out. 198023_10150124652473926_5943239_n.png|'Second Banana:' Uh oh, I think our luck just ran out. 198023_10150124652473926_5943260_n.png|Tickets. 198023_10150124652473926_5943261_n.png|'Merlin:' Tickets? 198023_10150124652473926_5943262_n.png|'Merlin:' Ah, yes, yes, yes, tickets. 198023_10150124652473926_5943263_n.png|'Merlin:' Got em' right here. Hmm, let's see... 198023_10150124652473926_5943264_n.png|'Merlin:' You said tickets, didn't you? 198023_10150124652473926_5943265_n.png|'Merlin:' Ah, here we are, my good man. Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 2.jpg Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 3.jpg|I said tickets, not flowers. 198023_10150124652473926_5943266_n.png|'Merlin:' Oh, yes, tickets. 198023_10150124652473926_5943267_n.png|'Merlin:' Slipped my mind for a minute there. 198023_10150124652473926_5943268_n.png|'Merlin:' Let's see... where did I put those tickets? Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 4.jpg 198023_10150124652473926_5943245_n.png|'Merlin:' The president of the railroad will hear about this! Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 5.jpg|'Merlin:' Oh, an unfortunate incident, my boy, but if we start walking, we'll get to Powwow City by nightfall. 198023_10150124652473926_5943269_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943270_n.png|'Merlin:' But first, a little sustenance. 198023_10150124652473926_5943271_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943272_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943273_n.png|'Merlin:' Atascadero Escondido! 198023_10150124652473926_5943274_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943275_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943276_n.png|'Lo:' Huh? What kind magic hat that? Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 6.jpg|'Merlin:' Dig in, my boy, dig in. 198023_10150124652473926_5943238_n.png|'Lo:' Me gotta have magic hat! Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 7.jpg 198023_10150124652473926_5943277_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943278_n.png|'Merlin:' Oh, a delicious kidney. Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 8.jpg 198023_10150124652473926_5943279_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943280_n.png|'Merlin:' Indians! 198023_10150124652473926_5943281_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943282_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943283_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943284_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943285_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943286_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943287_n.png Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 9.jpg Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 10.jpg|'Merlin:' Unhand my hat, you scoudrel! Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 11.jpg|'Lo:' Oh boy! Rabbit. Me eat! Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 12.jpg Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 13.jpg Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 14.jpg Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 15.jpg|Portable warpath. Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 16.jpg Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 17.jpg Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 18.jpg Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 19.jpg Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 20.jpg 198023_10150124652473926_5943249_n.png Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 21.jpg 198023_10150124652473926_5943250_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943251_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943252_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943253_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943254_n.png Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 22.jpg 198023_10150124652473926_5943255_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943240_n.png Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 23.jpg|'Merlin:' Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, or whatever the case may be. Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 24.jpg 198023_10150124652473926_5943247_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943256_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943248_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943257_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943258_n.png Hocus Pocus Powwow SS 25.jpg|'Merlin:' Where's a cavalry when you need em'? Category:1968 Category:Shorts Category:Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Alex Lovy Category:Merlin the Magic Mouse Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Cal Howard Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Volus Jones Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Larry Storch Category:Cartoons animated by Laverne Harding Category:Cartoons animated by Ed Solomon Category:Cartoons with film editing by Hal Geer Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Hal Geer